One of the current lacquer formulations used to overcoat aluminum sheeting contains the following components in the amounts listed:
______________________________________ Nitrocellulose resin 15.00 weight per cent Di(n-butyl) phthalate 3.75 weight per cent Toluene 20.31 weight per cent Isopropyl acetate 60.94 weight per cent ______________________________________
Nitrocellulose resin acts as a coating agent. Other suitable coating agents include a copolymer of vinyl acetate and vinyl chloride, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl formal, polyvinylidene fluoride. Di(n-butyl) phthalate acts as a plasticizer for the resin. Other suitable plasticizers include dioctyl phthalate and di(n-hexyl) phthalate. The ratio, by weight, of di(n-butyl) phthalate to nitrocellulose resin (plasticizer to resin) is about 1 to 4. Toluene and isopropyl acetate function as solvents for the resin. Other suitable solvents include butyl acetate, xylene, and ethyl acetate.